The Sentinels
Team History A Team is Born The Sentinels formed in the aftermath of the Silver Storm. Most of the heroes operated in Emerald City for only a short time before the Storm, but it brought them together. They stopped the newly-created stormers as they rampaged through the city and then helped authorities investigate the cause, which led them on a series of adventures culminating in the creation of a formal team. A number of the Sentinels knew each other at least somewhat before they teamed up, but none of them had worked together more than a few times. After the team formed, Dr. Hallemier asked them to take on Kid Robot and teach him how to use his powers responsibly and Vortex didn’t join the Sentinels until a couple of months later, after running afoul of Ultramarine and Xeno. Now, some months later, the Sentinels have cemented their role as heroes in Emerald City and are well known. Individual members are more or less accepted by the populace and the authorities. Mongrel, due to his appearance, Vortex, because of his relatively recent crime spree, and Xeno, due to her alien nature, have the most difficult time in that regard, but most of the others are quite popular. Base and Paraphernalia The Emerald Tower The top five floors of Emerald Tower are devoted to the team’s HQ. There are security systems, shock supports, and reinforcements separating those floors from the lower ones, and access is limited to a secured express elevator and equally secure roof access. * First floor: The mostly-public floor. It contains meeting rooms and communications centers, as well as computer equipment, offices, the infirmary, and a library. * Second floor: Personal quarters, gym, kitchen, dining area, and entertainment room. * Third floor: Power core, environmental equipment, defense systems, and storage rooms. * Fourth floor: Labs and workshops take up about half the level, with the other half devoted to a twostory combined training room and gym. * Top floor: Divided between hangar facilities and the upper area of the training room. The Chariot Provided by Maximilian Mars, the Chariot is a highly advanced vertical takeoff and landing vehicle capable of super-sonic speeds and reaching the upper layers of the atmosphere. It seats up to a dozen people and can accommodate a few tons of cargo. It incorporates some of Mars’ most advanced technology including self-repair systems that can rebuild the ship nearly from scrap given enough time. The Van Designed for travel around the city and the region, the Van is used when the team needs transport, but the Chariot is impractical or unnecessary. Grav-Bikes Grav-bikes are meant for individual or tandem transport around the city. They’re light and maneuverable, but offer little protection in combat situations. The grav-bikes began as prototypes to replace aging fleet of AEGIS skycycles, but proved to be too expensive for the agency. As found in the Emerald City Player's Guide. Gallery The Sentinels (2).jpg Kid Robot, Mongrel, Princess, The Rook, and Victor.jpg Links and References Footnotes Category:Teams Category:Emerald City Category:Sentinels Category:World of Freedom